All the Wrong Things
by Natalia173
Summary: Camp Rock is two years past and Mitchie and Shane left mad at each other. Now in their first year of college they're living across from each other. Shane tries to win her over but keeps screwing up. Will he finally win her over?
1. How Shane Feels

This is another product of me having nothing to do at work but write (I know, can you believe they pay me to just sit here and write Fanfiction ;-)). Enjoy it while it is here. It may or may not be as long as the last one (which was pretty effin' long) but it'll still be good, promise.

Also, since I forgot it last time --'

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of its associated characters; I only use them to further the imagination of all.

**ooOOoo**

Shane looked up at the building in front of him. It was old and dingy and the rooms in it he was sure were insanely small. Most freshman college dorms had the same things in common and he resigned himself to his fate. At least he was here. His band hadn't gotten any less popular over the years and he was afraid that his fame and his schedule would prevent him from going to college, something he'd wanted to do for as long as he could remember. Everything managed to work out though and he was here, studying at Penn State.

He hefted his bag onto his shoulder—the rest of his things had already been brought in by the move in crew that helped all freshmen into their rooms. He took the elevator up to the third floor.

"Three thirty-three, three thirty-three," he muttered to himself over and over, looking for his room assignment. Next to the stairs he saw his room number. Taking a breath he walked into the room, prepared to meet his new roommate. Imagine his surprise when it wasn't the "Josh Reynolds" that his rooming assignment paper had told him but someone else entirely.

"Mitchie? What are you doing in here?"

Mitchie dropped her things in surprise before turning around and coming face to face with the last person she ever expected to see, let alone in her dorm room.

"Shane? Why are you at Penn State? Why are you in my room?"

Shane looked down at his paper. It still said 333 but she wasn't his roommate and he couldn't see his things.

"I… thought that this was my room. Apparently not."

"Well, what's your room number?" she asked him.

"Three Thirty-three," he answered, his eyes roaming around her room. She pointed across the hall.

"_That's_ your room. This is three thirty-two," she explained.

"Oh," was the only answer that he could muster. "So, how have you been?" he asked her. He wanted to ask her a million questions. Why had she left early two years ago at Camp Rock? Why did she never call him and ignore his calls when he tried? Why wouldn't she forgive him for what he'd done when he had forgiven her? Would she ever consider taking him back now even though so much time had passed? Despite all the questions, he voiced none of them.

"Fine, I guess. I didn't realize that you had decided to come here. I figured you'd be too busy for college," she said to him. The awkward moment continued to drag on but he couldn't stop talking to her.

"Nah, I've wanted to go to college my whole life. I wouldn't let some stupid career get in the way of that."

"You're not afraid of getting mobbed by the populous of Penn State?" she asked him, her left eyebrow raised elegantly.

"I'm pretty sure that I don't have to worry about that. I only hope that people have better things to do than constantly harass me." No sooner than the words came out of his mouth, Mitchie's roommate walked into the room.

"Hey, Mitchie, who's you're friend?" Before Mitchie could answer, she answered herself. "Oh my GOD, you're Shane Gray. Mitchie, Shane GRAY is talking to you," she all but squealed. Mitchie sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, Jessie, this is Shane. Shane, this is my roommate Jessie," she introduced with a slight wave of her hand.

"You _know_ him?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Mitchie answered reluctantly. "We went to the same camp about two years ago."

"We're old friends," Shane answered Jessie, hoping that it was true. If it wasn't, well then he would have to change that. He looked over at Mitchie and the look that she gave him suggested that it wasn't entirely true in her eyes. "I better be getting to my own room but it was nice meeting you, Jessie. See you soon, Mitchie." He picked up his bag again and walked across the hall and into his own room. When the door was closed Jessie turned back to her roommate.

"Mitchie! Why were you so rude to him? That was Shane Gray!"

"Believe me, there is barely an acquaintance between me and him," she reassured her friend. Jessie scoffed.

"Right. And the fact that he's in love with you, we're just going to ignore that part," she answered sarcastically. For the second time that day Mitchie dropped her things.

"He's _what_?"

"You couldn't tell?" Jessie asked. "It's pretty obvious that you're pretty much the single most important thing to him. He barely talked to me, called you 'old friends' even though you glared at him and didn't take his eyes off you once. He didn't even stop talking to you even though the situation was awk-ward."

"I think you're reading too much into this," Mitchie responded, folding her clothes.

"Funny, I don't think you're reading into it enough."

**ooOOoo**

Shane couldn't believe his luck. All this time he had been trying to get her to talk to him, to at least acknowledge him and nothing. Now, just a few short months after he had given up completely she ends up living across the hall from him. Two years ago he had really screwed up. Instead of forgiving her for lying, instead of just letting it go, he held onto a grudge. He was just stupid. He realized too late that the reason that he was so mad she had lied was because he had fallen so far in love with her. Unfortunately for him, when she told him how much she cared for him, that _she_ was falling in love with _him_, he answered her with malice and then went and kissed Tess in front of her, knowing it would hurt her. He had been unendingly stupid and immature about it. The last day of camp he went to her to try and apologize and to tell her how stupid he had been but she had already left two days earlier. He was sure she had left devastated.

He had tried to fix things. He had called, email, even tried the old fashioned way and wrote her a letter. Nothing worked. Nothing was ever returned to him (unless it was returned unopened like his letters were), nothing was ever answered. He finally had given up and resigned himself to the fact that the one person he ever really cared about, the one person he could ever see himself loving, wanted nothing to do with him.

The last thing that he expected was for her to be living across the hall from him at the college that he chose to go to. Since it was actually happening, he decided he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him by. He had an entire year that they would be living in such close proximity and he planned to start winning her back tomorrow.

Satisfied with his plan, he set his bag on his bed and began unpacking his things.

**ooOOoo**

"Oh, God, you have _got_ to be kidding me," Mitchie moaned when Shane walked up to her in class the next day. "I have a _class_ with you?"

"Guess it's your lucky day," Shane answered with a smile.

"Or my worst nightmare," Mitchie contended. Shane sat next to her and she looked at him incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down. Class starts in two minutes," he answered.

"No, I _know_ that part. I meant why are you sitting next to me?" she clarified, though she had a feeling he knew exactly what she had meant.

"Because I know you and I just don't like sitting next to people that I don't know so it seemed like the most logical choice," he explained to her, smiling.

"You can't just-"

"Hey, Mitchie." Both parties looked up to see who was attached to the new voice. Shane didn't recognize him but clearly Mitchie did.

"Hey, Jake," she greeted the new stranger, easy smile coming across her face. Shane was jealous that this guy that she had probably just met was getting a smile like that while he was met with muted hatred. Seeing her two vastly different reactions made him realize how much he had really screwed things up and how far he had to go.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Jake asked her with a poignant glance towards Shane.

"Not at all," she answered, moving her books off the seat next to her. She introduced the two guys as Jake sat down. "Jake, this is Shane, an old acquaintance that I found out lives across the hall from me. Shane, this is Jake. We met yesterday at the café." The boys nodded at each other, not wanting to really acknowledge the other. Jake and Mitchie started chit chatting like they were old friends while Shane and Mitchie barely said a word and they actually were old friends, despite her saying that they were old acquaintances.

"So, what do you have planned after class?" Jake asked Mitchie. Shane's eyes narrowed.

"We were planning to go to lunch," Shane answered before Mitchie could say anything. She looked at him stunned and it took a minute or two before she could recover.

"_No_," she interrupted before Shane had the chance to get another word out, "we actually weren't." She turned back to Jake. "Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping that you and I could get lunch together," Jake answered her, "but if you have other plans…"

"I don't. I promise," she answered and gave a quick look to Shane that said 'don't you dare say a word.' Shane sighed in resignation. The teacher came in seconds after and ceased all conversation. Shane was antsy through the whole class. Since it was the first day nothing really that important was going on and all he could think about was how to prevent Mitchie from going to lunch with that guy. Obviously saying they had plans hadn't been the way to go. He didn't even know why he had done it. All he knew was that he had to keep this Jake guy from going out with Mitchie and it just… came out. Class finally ended and Shane all but threw his books into his book bag.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked Mitchie as he threw his own bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go." She threw her laptop into her saddle bag and then turned around and looked at Shane. A frown deeply creased her face. "See you later, Shane."

"Yeah, bye, Mitchie." He nodded in her direction and watched her walk off with another guy.

'I don't care what it takes,' Shane thought to himself, 'but I'm never going to watch her walk off with another guy again.'

**ooOOoo**

"Shane Gray! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Shane, who had been enjoying a nap between classes, fell out of bed when he heard the screeching from across the hall. He jumped up off the floor, whipped open his door and ran over to Mitchie's room.

"What the hell?" he yelled when he got there. Mitchie got right up in his face.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are? I _like_ that guy, okay, liked him. But do you know what's going to happen now?" she asked him, her voice low and strained. Shane knew better than to answer that question, so he just stayed silent. "Nothing! Abso-fucking-lutely nothing because you decided you needed to be a jackass and run him off! He thinks that we dated and have unresolved issues. I swear to God, you do that again and I'm going to kick your ass into next Tuesday!" She paused for a moment in her rant, just now noticing that he was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. He looked awfully comfortable in his relaxed jeans, bare feet and very in shape chest. She got mad all over again. "And next time put on a shirt! It's distracting when you're practically naked!" She slammed the door in his face before he could say a single thing to her. Shane smiled.

Oh sure, she was mad at him but there was also some very telling points of the conversation they just had. Well, conversation in the sense that she yelled and he kept his mouth shut. Him being without a shirt wouldn't have been distracting if it didn't have some sort of positive effect on her, something that made her feel something that she didn't want to feel. It let him hope that maybe there was some small glimmer of a hope that she might forgive him. He probably wouldn't ever pull that stunt again like he had pulled with Jake (though the idea of her beating him up was a little on the appealing side) now that he knew how mad it made her. She may like seeing him shirtless but fleeting lust was a far cry from the overpowering love that he felt for her.

Shane meandered back into his room, closed the door and plopped onto his bed. He was going to do something to make it up to her, something that would show her that he wasn't a complete tool. After thinking for a good five minutes he finally gave up. The more he thought about it, the less likely he was to think of something. Better to just let the idea come to him. With that idea in his head, he turned over, closed his eyes and resumed his nap.

**ooOOoo**

Mitchie slammed open her door, still furious with what Shane had pulled. She had really liked Jake and despite all her efforts she couldn't convince him otherwise. So when she saw the vase of her favorite flowers on her desk, she naturally thought that they were sent by Jake saying he believed her. She snatched the card out of the little plastic stick that held it in the bunch of yellow daisies and opened the envelope.

_Mitchie,_

_Sorry._

_Shane._

She groaned and let the card fall onto the desk. Stupid jerk. Why was he sending her flowers? She barely tolerated him and he thought that they were close enough to send her flowers? What a pretentious little jackass he was. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She ripped it open and standing there was Shane looking way better than she thought was okay.

"Hey," he said shuffling his feet, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets. There were none of the smiles that usually graced his face. She decided that she didn't like his face so serious.

'No, I must stay mad at him,' she thought, determined not to let him off the hook.

"What do you want, Shane? Haven't you done enough damage for one day?" she accused.

"I'm sorry. Did you get the flowers?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got them. What I don't understand is why you sent them."

"Because I screwed things up for you and I really had no right." He shrugged. "I hurt you more than I ever wanted to and I know that flowers don't fix anything but I want you to know that I plan to," he explained, trying to get her to understand that he was sorry for everything.

"Don't you think that it's too little just a little too late? There was a reason I never called. There was a reason I didn't open your letters or keep your gifts or accept your invitations to come and see you when you were in town. Give it up. Just because we happen to be living in close proximity that doesn't mean that it's going to affect our relationship at all." Before he could respond she closed her door in his face.

How dare he think that he could just waltz right in and change everything! She wasn't lying when she said that there was a reason for all her actions. After Camp Rock she vowed that she would always protect her heart. She was never going to let any boy get to her like that again, certainly not a boy named Shane Gray.

**ooOOoo**

Shane stared at Mitchie, two rows behind her. He had tried sitting next to her but she had taken to either getting there later than him or sitting with someone on either side of her. In all three classes that they had together. He didn't know how to get her to trust him again. She wouldn't even consider a friendship with him and after that stunt with Jake; well he wasn't on her favorites list that was for sure. He had hoped that they flowers would've had at least a small effect but they didn't. If anything she was just madder at him.

The professor finally ended class and dismissed everyone. Shane started to head out when he noticed that the professor pulled Mitchie aside. He stayed right outside the door so he could listen but not be seen.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Judkins?"

"Mitchie, you really didn't do that well on your previous history test and I am worried that it's going to be a trend. I don't like seeing students fail, especially the ones that are actually trying."

"I'll just study harder next time. It's just the first test."

"Usually when someone fails the first test, they continue on a downward trend with their grades if they don't get some help. I suggest that you get some help."

"Ok, thanks, Professor Judkins." When Mitchie walked out the door she smacked right into Shane. He wrapped her arms around her to keep her from falling. She was soft and warm, just as he always imagined she would be. Too soon she shrugged him off and the angry look that seemed to grace her face when she was around him surfaced.

"What the hell are you doing? Were you eavesdropping?"

"I'm sorry. I was just… worried." He stayed silent looking at her, gauging her reaction before continuing. "Mitchie, do you want me to tutor you? I'm amazing at history and studying with someone usually helps more than studying by yourself."

"No, actually, I don't want your help. My sentiments haven't changed. I don't want to have anything to do with you." She started to walk off but Shane grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"You need help. I want to help you and you can hate me all you like but the end result is still the same. Let me help you. I don't care if you want to hate me through the whole thing, you can hate me after but I'm not going to let you fail because you're stubborn."

"Fine," she sighed. "Meet me tomorrow night in the library."

"Why don't you just come by my room at eight instead of both of us dragging our butts out to the library which is about a twenty minutes walk across campus?"

"Fine," she conceded. "I'll see you tomorrow at eight then."

**ooOOoo**

Hair? Check. Clothes? It had only taken him about three hours to pick out an outfit that made him look amazing yet casual at the same time, but check. Cologne? He sniffed himself a little to make sure he hadn't over done it. Books? He looked over on the floor where his books were strewn. Check. Now all he needed was the girl. Two seconds later there was a knock at the door. He ran over then stopped right in front of it, composing himself. He didn't want to seem too eager and if he opened the door so soon after she knocked that's what it would come off as. After an adequate time, Shane opened the door and looked at the vision before him.

She had to be a Goddess because that was the only way someone could be so beautiful when they weren't even trying. Her hair was down, falling lightly around her shoulders. She wore jeans that hugged her hips enticingly and a low-cut tank top giving him just a hint of her chest but leaving the rest to his very vivid imagination. She had a messenger bag slung over her shoulder and she had an impatient look on her face.

"Hey," she said, breaking him from his what he was sure was a blatantly obviously stare.

"Hey," he answered her. They both stood there for a moment, awkward, not knowing what to say to each other. Finally Mitchie sighed.

"Look, let's just get this over with Ok?"

"Yeah, alright." He stood aside so that she could enter the room. She looked around and then turned back to him, a look of sarcasm on her face.

"Why is it so… clean? Does your roommate even exist?"

"Actually, I don't really know. He never showed up the first day so I'm assuming that he's not planning on attending. It's kinda nice having my own room I have to admit," he explained as they sat down on the floor, leaning again his bed.

"I bet. Some of us don't have that luxury."

"Not getting along with the roommate?" he asked.

"No, she's actually pretty cool. There are just times that I wish for my own room again. Or even for her to have her own room. There's not a lot of privacy when you're living with someone," she mumbled. Shane raised his eyebrow. "She has a boyfriend," Mitchie explained. "And they're not as quiet as they think."

Shane snorted, trying to hold back his laughter which earned him a smack from Mitchie. He shrugged, then leaned in close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Maybe you can return the favor," he murmured to her. Mitchie shoved him away.

"Maybe we could actually start on some real homework and not molest me in your bedroom," she suggested. Shane just smiled at her in that way that she always seemed to be able to make him smile.

"Ok, but the offer still stands," he said and opened his book to chapter five.

**ooOOoo**

"Hey, Mitchie, wait up!" She didn't slow down and Shane had to run to catch up with her. "Hey, slow down."

She turned on him so fast he almost fell over when he was forced to stop so abruptly. She smacked him across the face, anger chiseled into every feature on her beautiful face.

"You piece of shit! You're such a jerk off! I needed help, HELP and all you did was flirt with me and talk to me and tried to do everything to win me over. You did everything but actually teach me the material. I can't believe that I trusted you to help me, to teach me! And now I have a D and if I don't get an A on my paper and my next test, I'm not going to pass. Because of you I might fail," she spat at him.

"Mitchie, I-"

"No," she interrupted, "Don't. You know that you never really tried to help. I thought that you at least gave a shit. I mean you go on and on about how you want to fix things and you do nothing but-"

Shane grabbed her, pulled her so she was pressed up against him and slammed his lips into her own. The kiss was rough and heated and had both of their fury put into it. She fought him at first, pushing against his chest to separate them. After a few seconds though, Shane felt her whole demeanor change and suddenly she was pressing herself closer, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair. They couldn't seem to get close enough. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and his arms supported her, making sure that she stayed as close as possible.

She tasted like vanilla and honeysuckle. Her lips were soft but in charge as he realized that she was now controlling this kiss even though he had started it. He felt her tongue slip past his lips, felt the velvet feel of it against his own. Someone's cat call finally caused them to realize that they were getting x-rated in the middle of campus. Mitchie finally broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Wow," he managed to breathe out.

"Oh, my, god…" She jumped out of his arms, grabbed her messenger bag that had fallen on the ground at some point during their make out session and ran as fast as she could away from him. Shane took a few steps after her before deciding to let her go. He knew where she lived and he figured she hadn't intended on giving herself over to the kiss, especially that fully. No, it was probably best to let her figure things out. It would also give him time to figure out his next move. When she came to her senses she was bound to be mad about the kiss, added to the anger about the test (which was actually not his fault. He did try and help her, the girl just was bad at retaining information she wasn't interested in) and it was going to take a lot of effort on his part to get her to just talk to him again.

Shane smiled to himself, licked his lips and enjoyed the taste of vanilla and honeysuckle.

**ooOOoo**

"What do you want?" Mitchie asked when, for the first time in weeks, Shane plopped down next to her in their history class. She didn't even look up from the paper that she was studying.

"What, I'm not allowed to sit next to a good friend?" he asked her, feigning a hurt expression.

"We're not good friends," she answered him as she flipped over the notebook page and continued to read her notes. Shane just smiled, knowing she didn't realize the window she had left open. He leaned in close, his lips almost touching her ear.

"You're right. You'd have to be much more than a friend to kiss me like you did the other day," he whispered. Mitchie's head snapped at and that ever-familiar look of anger was on her face. He could draw that face in his sleep by now.

"What the hell are you telling people?" Mitchie demanded.

"I'm not telling anyone anything. Though, I can't say I've had more than a few people ask after that performance on the Great Lawn the other day," he informed her and then before she could start yelling again added, "but I told them all to mind their own business!" He saw relax visibly in her seat and he tried to ignore the pronounced pain in his chest. He knew that she wasn't ecstatic about the idea of being with him but did the concept really repulse her that much? Suddenly Shane wasn't so confident about his abilities to win her over.

"That kiss the other day was… not what you think it was. Just a lot of things built up to stress me out and make me angry and your mouth happened to be the first outlet that all that frustration had. It didn't really mean anything," she answered, doodling on her paper. Shane felt that pain in his chest again only this time it hurt more. She couldn't really mean everything that she was saying to him, could she?

"Mitchie, please, don't-"

"Don't what?" she interrupted, looking him straight in the eyes. "Don't tell you how I feel? Don't tell you that I'm tired of you pursuing me? Don't tell you that you screwed up a long time ago so badly that it's simply not fixable? Two years you've been after me and I haven't once given you any sort of impression that I wanted you in my life. Just because you got one kiss don't start assuming that everything has changed between us. Nothing has changed, Shane, _nothing_."

Shane just sat there for a moment, stunned. He couldn't believe that she had just said that, had been so absolutely cruel about it. He wasn't sure he could move after an onslaught like that but if he didn't he wasn't sure he was going to be able to keep it together. He slowly nodded his head and then packed the few books he had taken out of his bag back in.

"You're right," he said softly. "You never asked for this and I should've given up when you told me the first time. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done and seem to continue to do to you." He stood up, swinging his bag onto his back. "I'll see you around I guess."

"Where are you going? Class starts in about two minutes," Mitchie said to him.

"I have a big paper due. I really need more time to work on it," he answered her and before she could respond, he walked out the door.

**ooOOoo**

Shane slammed the door to his room shut. He fists were clenched at his sides and his lips pulled into a tight line across his teeth. His arms were shaking as he tried to control his anger. Finally, it all spilled out. He screamed and turned around and punched his wall, putting a hole in it. He took off his book bag and threw it across the room, his books spilling all over and broke something but he didn't really care enough to find out what. He fell onto the floor, his back against the door. He pulled his knees to his chest and just sat there. He didn't know for how long, hours probably. When he finally looked up, he noticed that it was dark outside. The thing that broken was his laptop, the screen now cracked. That was going to be expensive to replace but it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't like he didn't have the money to get a new laptop, or even 100 laptops if that was his desire. He noticed something red everywhere and his hand ached like someone was closing a vise around it. He looked at his hand and noticed that it was covered in dried blood and misshaped. He realized that he had probably broken it putting it through the wall like that. He couldn't even bring himself to care that much.

Why keep going after her? Why bother when she had made it so painstakingly clear that she wanted nothing to do with him? He couldn't even hope for a friendship at this point. He was sure there were plenty of girls on campus plenty willing to date him and be with him. Why should he show preference to Mitchie?

'Because you love her, stupid," his subconscious told him. He ignored it. There was no point in loving her. She had made it clear that she wasn't going to love him at any point so why continually put himself through the pain of it all? No, the best idea was just to forget it and to move on. Everyone had a first love that they eventually get over and he was no different.

That decided, Shane stood up and opened his door and left to go to the hospital and get his hand fixed.

**ooOOoo**

So, I decided that I'm going to split this story into a couple of parts. This is not the end so don't worry. But the next part I think I'm going to do from Mitchie's point of view (since just about all of this one has been done from Shane's). Yay for playing w/POV! You should try it friends! (I once had a professor who made us read this story and make a mark every time the POV changes. It's more often than you would think). Anyways, the next installment will be out soon I suppose.


	2. What Mitchie Thinks

This is installment two of the story. I'm not calling them chapters, because they're not really chapters. It's really just a three part story (because I'm almost positive there will only be three parts). I've also realized that I like putting them in the college setting because it gives them so much more freedom that they might not get in other settings. I don't know how many you have BEEN to college but really you can do just about anything. Having them work and miss a week of work is a lot less believable than missing a week of classes (I know, I've missed a week of classes before and no one even blinked. I miss a day at work and they get a little antsy).

Also, I know there's going to be a sequel to the movie but I tend not to like them and that's not the point of fiction (especially fan fiction). The point is to explore the what ifs because those tend to make the better stories than the ones that are trying to hard to stick to the story line.

I don't know why I just went off into that random rant --' but anyways, hope you enjoy the second part!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of its characters. I simply use them to expand the imagination of all.

**ooOOoo**

Mitchie hadn't seen Shane for a week. Of course, that was what she had wanted but she didn't think it was possible not to see each other for a week. However, she hadn't run into him in the hall, on campus and he hadn't been to any of the classes that they had together. There was a part of her that was relieved when she saw him enter the class about a week after she had last seen him. The difference in his appearance shocked her.

It was like someone in a Shane suit had walked in. The first thing she noticed was his hand. It had a cast around it looking as if he had broken it somehow. The next thing she noticed was his eyes. There was none of the usual sparkle in his eyes, nothing showing any sort of real life and, despite the fact that he was smiling, he wasn't smiling in the way she had grown so used to. That confidant boyish grin that had always graced his face was gone, replaced by a chiseled look that could barely be considered a smile. Even his clothes were different. Designer clothes replaced his usual jean and t-shirt ensemble like he was trying to impress someone.

A few seconds later she realized whom he was trying to impress. Instead of sitting near her, despite the fact that both seats beside her were empty, he went and sat down in a group of girls and plastered a different smile on his face. Still not the one she was used and this one was… unnatural. It was like he knew he was famous and wanted by most women and so he smiled to milk it and make them fall for him all the more. She turned away because she couldn't even stand looking at it.

Concentrating on class was difficult. Why did she care if he hit on other girls? She had made it more than plain to him how she felt on the matter. She didn't want him pursuing her anymore and so he wasn't. So why did she have this horrible sinking feeling in her stomach like she had just swallowed a rock? Was it just because he decided to hit on the hottest girls she had ever seen that was bothering her or the fact that he had stopped hitting on her? Mitchie didn't know what her problem was and she certainly hated spending time thinking about it. She was the one who had told him to back off.

Yet when class was over she couldn't stop herself from approaching him. She walked up to him and the group of gorgeous women that surrounded him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, smiled that fake smile that he was giving all the other girls and then told them he would be just a minute. When he walked away with her Mitchie could feel the eyes of all the girls burning into her back.

"Shane, what happened to you this past week?" Mitchie asked him. "I was getting a little worried."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just because I don't want to date you, it doesn't mean I'm going to be a cold heartless bitch," she answered him, annoyance evident in her voice.

"What do you mean going to be?" he spat at her. Pain was written across Mitchie's features like she had been slapped in the face. This wasn't the Shane she knew, the one that she had fallen for two years ago, the one who had hurt her but then tried to make it up to her. There was no warmth in his voice or his demeanor. He was as cold as granite and even stood like a statue.

"What happened to you?"

"All I did was take your advice," he told her sharply.

"And you're hand?" she inquired. Shane rubbed it softly before answering her.

"Just had a slight disagreement with my dorm room wall," he explained. Mitchie winced slightly knowing that there was a good chance that she was the cause of his run in.

"I didn't tell you to become like this. I just… wanted you to stop liking me so much," she answered him softly.

"You got your wish. I'm not pursuing you, I'm not trying to date you and I no longer like you so much."

"Yeah but I didn't want you to become a complete jerk and stop liking me at _all_!" she screamed at him. The girls behind her started calling Shane's name.

"Listen, I really have to run. Maybe I'll run into you at some point," and he walked off to join the group of girls that he had been flirting with earlier. Mitchie couldn't believe it. He had completely blown her off and was so callous and mean to her that she didn't even know how to process everything that had just happened. And the worst part was that Shane's new attitude was completely her fault. She had killed Shane Gray.

**ooOOoo**

It went on like this for months. Mitchie would constantly see him surrounded by girls who were fawning over him. Now that he was actually showing interest in them Mitchie never saw him with less than three girls. He was never with the same girls either. It was like every girl on campus suddenly knew that his heart was free and he was fair game. Only Mitchie knew the truth; his heart was broken but not free and she was afraid that it was slowly but surely turning to stone, just like her own heart.

That was the worst part, knowing she had caused it. She knew exactly what he was going through. It felt like someone had reached into your chest and grabbed hold of your heart. Only, instead of being merciful and ripping it out someone was slowly squeezing it until finally it stopped altogether. The pain never really stopped though. She knew she could still feel the slight tug of the person who decided to make her heart stopped beating. The only problem was that now it was her making his heart stop and she didn't want to wish that fate on anyone.

What had really happened all that time ago at Camp Rock that brought them to this point? Was what he had done really so unforgivable? She sighed. Maybe not now it wasn't but it had seemed that way for a long time. She loved Shane like she had never loved anyone else and he not only completely rejected her but went and kissed the person that had caused her the most pain next to him.

Sometimes life was a real bitch.

Mitchie closed her text book knowing that no actual studying was going on with her mind racing like this. She heard laughing outside her door and got off her bed to investigate. Looking through the peep hole she saw two girls and Shane standing outside his door. They were laughing and standing surprisingly close. She saw one girl, a blonde from their history class, "casually" touch his chest. Mitchie until now would have never known how you could casually touch someone on their chest but this girl, gorgeous and tiny, did it flawlessly like it was the most natural thing in the entire world. They talked for a minute and one of the girls, the brunette, waved goodbye. Shane opened his door and stood aside to let the blonde in. As she walked by him, he put his hand on the small of her back to guide her in and closed the door behind him.

Mitchie pulled away from the door angry at herself. She couldn't believe that she was spying on Shane. She also couldn't believe that he was taking a girl into his room. They weren't going in there to study that was for sure. She didn't understand why he was chasing after all these girls. After Camp Rock she wanted nothing to do with men. Even to this day she had a hard time putting effort even into her friendships with guys. She just didn't want someone to have control of her heart again. Shane, obviously, was not taking that approach.

Mitchie flicked on the TV to distract herself but it didn't seem to work. All she could think about was Shane and that girl doing all sorts of things that her imagination dreamt up. Mitchie grabbed a pillow, covered her face and screamed at the top of her lungs. This was so frustrating! Shane wasn't like this! He didn't invite random girls into his room and he was certainly a lot more compassionate than he had been in the past few days. Mitchie changed into her pajamas and got into bed even though it was only ten. She didn't really know what else to do. She didn't want to think about the fact that Shane might also be going to bed right now but, unlike her, he wouldn't be alone. Mitchie buried herself under her sheets and she took deep breaths to keep from getting emotional.

This was stupid. They both had made their decisions about the other and she should be happy with that decision. But she wasn't. She was miserable and the only reason she could think of as to why was because she was still in love with Shane Gray. Damn it. They really needed to work on their timing because if they kept loving each other at the wrong times it was just going to get messy fast. Except things already were messy. Obviously fate was telling her something. Maybe they just weren't meant to be. She just had to accept that and move on, just like he was.

Mitchie sighed closed her eyes and finally started to feel sleep come.

**ooOOoo**

Mitchie looked up when she felt someone sit down next to her. She almost fell out of her seat in shock when she saw Shane sitting down next to her. She looked beside her and behind them to see if she had missed the entourage of girls that had been following him lately, and thus precipitating him sitting next to her, but she saw no evidence of them.

"Are you lost?" she blurted out before she could really stop herself. She winced inwardly. She hadn't meant it to come out sounding so harsh but she was just so surprised that he had sat next to her. His face didn't even get angry. It stayed that perfect mask that it had been lately. The only change was the eyebrow he raised.

"What? Now I have to stand if the only seat in the room happens to be next to you?" he comment, barely any inflection in his voice. Mitchie looked around the room and realized that, indeed, there was no other chair in the room. She also noticed the intense scowl that was coming from the girls in the section that he usually sat, mostly from the blond that was in his room the other night. She turned back to Shane.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it to sound like that. I was just surprised because you've barely spoken to me in months," she answered him.

"I'm just doing what you wanted me too," he told her without looking up from his notes. She growled in frustration.

"I didn't want you to stop talking to me. I didn't want you to hate me like you seem to or turn into the shell that you have. You're not the same Shane that I've always known and I hate what you've become and it's probably partially my own fault but that wasn't what I wanted," she ranted at him. He looked up, his face still calm despite her outburst.

"If you didn't want me to move on, to get over you, then why did you tell me to do so?" he questioned calmly.

"I said it because I didn't want to fall in love with you again! You hurt me, completely shattered me. I couldn't handle going through that a second time. God, you're so fucking dense. I didn't want you to turn into a guy who sleeps with any girl he possibly can. I don't want you to not be you anymore and that's exactly what you've become." Mitchie stood up and threw her books in her bag, knowing she wouldn't be able to sit next to him for all of their class. She'd never be able to concentrate knowing he was that close, being able to smell him, feel the warmth of his body. No, she had to get out of this class. Just as she was trying to leave Shane grabbed her arm. She could feel the warmth of his hand through her thick sweater. She tried to keep her breathing even, to keep her heart from racing.

"Stay, Mitchie. History is your worst subject."

"Why should you care what I do?" she asked in a whisper.

"I shouldn't. I'm not sure why I do but I can't see you walk out of a class that you're already struggling in."

"Fine," she mumbled and flopped back into her seat right as the professor walked in.

**ooOOoo**

"Mitchie, if you slam one more door closed you're going to start knocking things off the walls," Jessie complained from her loft bed. Mitchie looked up at her roommate who was no longer engaged in her work. "I can't afford to replace all the stuff you break."

"Sorry," Mitchie said and had the good graces to blush. She closed the closet door quietly as opposed to slamming it like she had done to the bathroom door. She hadn't realized how much she'd been moping around, slamming things and generally being in a huffy mood.

"I guess it's alright, considering," she said, turning back to her work.

"Considering what?" Mitchie slammed another drawer. Jessie's head came up and looked at Mitchie very confused.

"You're… kidding right?" She took in Mitchie's now confused look. "Ok, apparently you're not."

"What? Will you tell me what?" Mitchie pressed. Jessie just waved her off never looking up from the math she was working on. Mitchie slammed some books on her desk.

"Good God, will you just tell him already!" Jessie complained. "Just walk across the hall or to wherever he happens to be right now and tell him that you're in love with him and that he's hurting you all over again. Don't talk," Jessie stopped her when she saw that Mitchie was trying to say something. "No one told me about you guys but I don't think you realize how incredible obvious it is to figure out. That much sexual tension but you want nothing to do with him? He totally broke your heart.

"But I can't deal with you slamming books around and closing ever door as hard as you can. Go talk to him; tell him you're desperately in love with him and that him being a complete jack ass is killing you inside. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to this stupid subject that I'm not quite sure why I'm being forced to learn."

**ooOOoo**

Mitchie walked towards the Café. She knew Shane was going he be in there, he always was. She was sure that an entire group of girls was going to be surrounding him just like they always were. She could see them casually touching his broad, strong shoulders trying to get under that designer shirt where she knew first hand that a very well developed chest lay. She could see in her mind, perfectly clearly, that controlled smile that he always wore now, that unchangeable mask that never shows a single emotion that she knew must be raging inside of him.

She shook her head to clear the images from it. She was starting to sound like a love sick puppy and she was managing to annoy herself. This was what that stupid boy was doing to her. She didn't believe in real romance anymore. Come to think of it she had never been much of a believer of it in the first place. Love was something that always happened to other girls, girls who were pretty and popular but never to her. At least that had always been her thought until one summer at Camp Rock when Shane Gray came along and turned her entire world upside down, for good and for bad.

She thought she had cured herself of the ridiculous idea of finding that perfect guy and spending her life with him. Yet here she was, looking for love in the same place that she had tried to find it the first time.

Mitchie turned in the other direction, now walking away from the café. This was stupid. She couldn't just go in there and proclaim her love to him. First of all, she wasn't 100 sure that she did. And even if she did think she was that in love with him, which she still didn't think she was, how in the world was she supposed to pull him away from his fan club? She stopped in the middle of the pathway, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was making excuses again. She was just running away like she always did. Maybe there was a reason the only time she believed in love is when Shane was in her life. This was the first time in two years that she had been able to feel her heart, the first time that the wall of ice that she had encased her heart in to protect it had begun to melt. She wasn't sure she wanted to put that wall back up and make her heart cold again and she certainly didn't want that same wall around Shane's. Unfortunately that was exactly what was happening.

She took another deep breath and turn and walked toward the café, determination in every step. She couldn't be a coward anymore. She couldn't be afraid of what might or might not happen. Living like this wasn't living. Sure, she had been hurt but did she plan to let it ruin her life? Did she plan to always be so cold and live her life alone because once, a long time ago, one boy had made one small mistake? Who lived that like any-?

Mitchie stopped so abruptly she almost dropped her books on the ground. There, through the window of the café, Shane was kissing the blond that had been hanging around him so much. The kiss wasn't like theirs had been. It was slower, more seductive and he looked like he was enjoying it a whole lot more than the kiss that Shane and she had shared. Mitchie felt like someone had punched her in the gut. She held her stomach and doubled over, trying not to throw up. She had flashes of memory, of Shane kissing another girl, a different blond and the same feeling but not quite as intense as this. She breathed deeply and when she finally looked up she saw Shane's eyes meet her own. For the first time in weeks she saw some emotion cross his face. Horror and shock were frozen on his features.

She had to get out of there. She couldn't stand looking at him at what he had done, nor could she live with her own stupidity for letting him hurt her all over again. She readjusted her bag and took one last look at Shane, who was now walking out the door towards her. She knew she couldn't face him again, not like this. She turned and ran with all her might in the opposite direction.

"Mitchie, wait!" she heard Shane call from behind her but she ignored it. She wouldn't wait, not anymore. She always waited for him, she had always been waiting for him and she wasn't going to wait a single second longer. She ran faster until she could no longer hear his voice calling after her.

**ooOOoo**

These two just can't seem to get it together can they? What will happen? Will they finally get together or will love keep passing them by? I know it is just killing everyone. Waiting with bated breath and all that jazz. There's only going to be one more installment after this. Enjoy!


	3. What They Both Said

Here is the last part of the story. I don't really know what's going to happen (isn't that just great? You can't ask me because I don't know!). I'm the kind of writer that just lets it come and is just as surprised as you by the ending of the story :-D Anyways, reviews are always appreciated and all that jazz. Everyone should check out my other stories (especially if I get a chance to rewrite the old ones. I know, this is a shameless plug.) Also, there will (in all likeliness) be no sequel. I hardly ever do sequels (seriously, in the 20+ stories I've authored I think I've only done one sequel) so don't ask/suggest one. If I decide that one is warranted, I'll write one but there's about a 99.9 chance that I won't. I think that's all I really have going for my Author notes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of its characters; I just use them to further the imagination of all. Nor do I own the song "Everybody" by Sister Hazel

**ooOOoo**

Mitchie slammed the door to her dorm open, dropped all of her books on the ground and ran into her bathroom. She retched into the toilet over and over again until her stomach had nothing left in it. She finally leaned back against the wall of her bathroom, breathing deeply and trying to calm herself. She wiped her mouth but couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down her face.

Why did it hurt so much more this time around? When she had seen him kiss Tess it hadn't been anything near this bad, just an aching in her heart. But now it was making her physically sick to see him kiss another girl. She didn't even know the girl! She realized that was probably what was making it worse. At least with Tess there was a part of her that knew he was doing it for revenge and that there was really nothing going on in between them. With this girl… he could really love her. After the kiss she saw who knew what his feelings were? He certainly had gotten over Mitchie. The only problem was that instead of getting over Shane, Mitchie had fallen all the more in love with him since she had pushed him away all those months ago.

Mitchie finally managed to pull herself off her bathroom floor and changed into some PJs. She crawled into bed and stayed there for what seemed like forever, her whole body numb. She heard her roommate walk in and question if she was sick. Mitchie wasn't sure if she had nodded or not but either way, Jessie left her alone for the rest of the night. She her kids in the hall yelling to each other and doors slamming. She even heard Shane's voice and heard the door close after he went into his room. Later he came to her door and Jessie said that she was sick.

"I just want to see her, Jess, and see how she's doing," Mitchie heard Shane say at the door.

"I'll go ask her. She doesn't look like she's really in a condition to see anyone." Mitchie heard soft footsteps walk towards her. "Hey, Mitch, you want to see Shane?"

"No," she managed to croak out, "not him."

Jessie got the hint very quickly and walked back to the door.

"She doesn't want to see you."

"Please," he begged her, "just let me see her."

"No," Jessie said forcefully.

"Jessie-"

"Shut up. Do you think I'm stupid? I know you did this, caused this somehow. I don't know what you did but you made the girl physically sick and if you think that after that I'm actually going to let you in to see her, you're delusional." Jessie slammed the door in his face before he could say another word. She walked over to Mitchie's bed, laid down next to her and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Oh, Mitchie, why didn't you tell me?" Jessie hugged the girl and for the first time all day, Mitchie just allowed herself to sob. Sometimes she took for granted how great of a friend Jessie was and how lucky she was to have her as a roommate. "Did you tell him and he didn't return your feelings?"

"I -sob- didn't get to tell him," Mitchie managed to say. "Saw him -sob- kissing another girl." She started crying again, no longer able to speak. Jessie just lay there, making soothing sounds until eventually, somehow, Mitchie fell into the darkness of sleep.

**ooOOoo**

Shane had to take a step back when Jessie slammed the door to keep it from hitting him. He called her name through the door but there was no answer. He finally gave up trying to get in and went back to his own room. He shut the door and punched it in frustration. He realized that his room was getting a lot of abuse because of all his supreme stupidity and general jackass behavior.

It was his own fault though. He had done exactly the same thing that he had done before, only this time it was so much worse. She must think… he couldn't even imagine what she might think. He had been nothing but cold and heartless to her for months and then he let some girl he barely had any feelings for kiss him like _that_. He didn't really have feelings for… jeez he couldn't even remember the girl's name. Why he had let her kiss he like that, he couldn't figure out. Probably because he couldn't kiss Mitchie like that and that's what he had wanted.

He wanted to kiss Mitchie in every way but he kept screwing up. He had made the stupid mistake of thinking that he had stopped loving her, that he could ever stop loving her. Clearly, that wasn't possible and now he had just taken about a thousand steps in the wrong direction. Shane could feel the fury and frustration rising up again. Finally he screamed and threw his laptop off his desk where it landed with a crash, its parts flying all over the floor.

'Crap,' he thought. 'I really have to stop destroying the expensive things in my room.' He turned on his stereo and flopped onto his bed. This was some pretty epic fail on his part and he didn't even know how to begin to make it up to her. He didn't know how bad it was but Jessie had said that she was physically sick and it made him sick that he was the cause of all that. He never wanted to hurt her like this; he just didn't know how to handle having his heart broken, not two years ago and not now. Apparently he also didn't know how to learn from his mistakes. He had to fix it. He didn't even want or expect her to love him anymore he just wanted her to not hate him. It would be hard enough to love her but never have her. It would be that much worse for her to completely and utterly hate him.

**ooOOoo**

Somehow Mitchie managed to pull herself out of bed the next morning. She was pretty sure that a big reason was because Jessie forced her saying that staying in bed wasn't going to help and there was no reason that her grades should suffer because of Shane Gray. So Mitchie got up, got dressed and trudged to class.

However, even Jessie didn't object when Mitchie refused to go to history that day. Both knew that she didn't have the strength to face him right now. So she emailed her professor saying she was sick, which was true to a certain extent, and studied the subject in her room that day. Jessie was in and out throughout the day and made sure she did other things that were essential to life like eating and every night she would lay in bed with Mitchie and hum so that she could sleep.

She assumed that he tried to call. The phone rang but Jessie was always the one to answer and she almost always promptly hung up. The same thing happened with the door. Someone knock, Jessie would answer and more oft than not she would just shut it again. One day she came in and there were flowers on her desk. Jessie looked up when she entered and without Mitchie saying a word Jessie said, "I was going to throw them out but I figured I'd let you decide what to do with them." Mitchie simply nodded and placed them in the trash that was outside Shane's door that was there for all on their floor to use.

She only missed two days of history but more because she knew that she couldn't miss too many classes. She was already struggling in that class so she went but she made sure to always sit on the end and always make sure that someone sat next to her. He always sat as close as he could. Usually that meant right behind or in front of her. It was easy to ignore him when he sat behind her but it was so hard for him to be right in front of her, to sit there and have to look at the back of his head all class. He always tried to approach her after class too, the same with the two other classes they had together, but she always made sure that she left before he ever had the chance.

She didn't know how long this went on, how many days though Jessie had told her recently that it had only been two weeks. She really wasn't aware of a whole lot. Somehow she had been managing to keep her grades up but between that and doing simple things like eating and showering it was taking every last bit of her energy so that she just forgot everything else because it took too much effort to care about it.

"Mitchie."

Mitchie looked up at the mention of her name. She was in her room though she couldn't quite remember how she had gotten there. Jessie was looking at her with worry written all over her face.

"Yeah?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm really worried about you," Jessie said to her, "I shouldn't have to remind you to do things like eat and shower and I am. You haven't had a decent night's sleep in weeks and when you do all you have are bad dreams and mumble his name."

"I do not," Mitchie contended. However, the truth was she did have dreams. Or rather, she did have a dream. It was the same one over and over. It started out with her and Shane just like they should've been: in love and together. Unfortunately it always ended the same way, with him kissing that blond. Every time she had it she woke up crying not only because she had to relive that stupid kiss over and over but because every night she felt what it would be like to be in love with him and every time it was taken away from her.

"You do and you walk around here like a shell. You have to do something. Maybe you should try talking to him. You two never have been able to just tell each other how you feel and then you keep doing and saying stupid things that cause you both to be in pain."

"He was the one who kissed another girl, not me."

"Yeah, because you all but told him that you hated him and wanted nothing to do with him!" Jessie sighed and then tried again, this time without yelling. "I'm not saying what he did was right or even acceptable it was just… understandable. You hurt him just as badly as he's hurt you because you're both so god damn stubborn. Maybe you should just try talking to him. It might help and you need help. I can't bear to see you like this anymore. You're barely living anymore and if you keep it up… well I don't know what's going to happen but I really don't want to find out."

"I don't want to talk to him; I don't even want to know that he's alive," Mitchie said with vehemence. Jessie sighed in resignation.

"Then will you at least come to the Battle of the Bands they're holding on the great lawn on Friday? You have to at least start getting out of this room for something other than class."

"Fine, if it'll get you off my back I'll go," Mitchie conceded.

"Not much of an agreement but I'll take it," Jessie commented and then pulled out her own books and started studying.

**ooOOoo**

Two weeks went by and Shane hadn't been able to talk to her once. Jessie refused to let him near her and she took off as fast as she could after ever class. He had sent flowers and the same day had seen them in the trash that was by his door. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. It was like someone was controlling her body but it certainly wasn't Mitchie. In the back of his mind he wondered if this is what she had seen in him all those months that he wouldn't talk to her. A bigger part of him wondered if she had felt as awful seeing him like that as he felt now seeing her like that. It was just another way in which he had hurt her.

He tried to keep himself distracted but it was the aftermath of Camp Rock all over again, only worse. Now he had to see first hand exactly what he had done to her. This whole mess was his fault. If he had just spoken to her, told her what he had felt maybe… but it was too late for that now. The best he could hope for was to just see her stop hurting.

He only went to the Battle of the Bands to get his mind off things. When he had tried to win her over earlier in the year she at least was talking to him. Now… how did you talk to a person you barely saw? When he got there and saw that she was standing there with friends he knew he had to do something. She was wearing the same blank expression. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. When the girl announced the next band, one of the girls that had been tailing him for the past couple of months, he had a stroke of genius. He walked up to her and asked her for a favor. She was more than willing to let him do it. Shane thanked her and went to grab his guitar. If this didn't work, then he wasn't sure what would.

**ooOOoo**

Mitchie couldn't believe that she had been dragged to this by her friends. It was one bad band after the other and not only was it making her ears hurt, it was making her head hurt. She had to put a stop to this soon. She tapped Jessie on the shoulder.

"Can we go?" she screamed over the noise.

"Just one more band, Ok?" Jessie screamed back.

"Fine." She crossed her arms and waited for the band to finish up so the overly perky announcer could talk about the final band that Mitchie was going to be forced to listen to. A few songs later the girl came up on stage.

"We have an amazing surprise for everyone! He's not competing but he requested to be allowed to play a song and I just couldn't say no. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Shane Gray!"

The crowd cheered louder than they had for any other band. Mitchie just stood as still as she possibly could. He couldn't be about to walk on stage could he? Sure enough he sauntered on stage, guitar in hand. Right as she was about to bolt Jessie grabbed her arm.

"You promised," she reminded her. Mitchie had but she hadn't expected to see him.

"Jess, please. I can't-" she was interrupted by the start of the song.

_You are so sexy my love_

_You got me trippin' over my tongue_

_And I can't say what I mean but I mean it when I say_

_That I fell so hard for you that it broke my heart in two_

_Now I'm wrapped in black and blue_

_You know I'm crazy 'bout you_

"This may be a shot in the dark," Jessie said to her, "but I'm pretty sure that he's talking to you."

Jessie looked up and realized that Shane's eyes were glued to her and she had the distinct feeling that they had been since he had started singing in that amazingly beautiful voice of his.

_You are so tempting my dear_

_You strip away my useless fears_

_No you don't care that I'm weird_

_And that's amazing_

_As you walk on by_

_Oh I - I sit and wonder you_

_I wanna tell everybody - everybody_

_That you're so much more_

_Than they've ever even seen before_

_I wanna tell everybody - everybody_

_If they touched your hand_

_Then they'd never wanna let you go_

Tears started to form in her eyes and run down her cheeks. What was he doing? Why did him singing to her make her want to run on stage and kiss him in front of everyone? He had hurt her so many times for the same stupid reasons and here she was, letting him affect her all over again. She couldn't stand that he could just do it that easily.

And then she realized that he was probably the only one who could. Maybe the reason that he could make her feel better and wonderful was because they were just plain meant to be together and nothing but being in love with him and by his side for the rest of her life was going to make it ok.

_You are so sexy my love_

_You got me trippin' over my tongue_

_And I can't say what I mean but I mean it when I say_

_I wanna tell everybody - everybody_

_That you're so much more_

A smile formed on her face, small but at least a little hopeful. She just had to sit and think about what to do next. She turned to Jessie.

"I have to go," she told her in a rush.

"Mitchie," Jess began.

"No," Mitchie interrupted her. "It's Ok, really. I'm Ok. I just… need to think about some stuff alright?" Jessie nodded at her.

"Ok," Jessie conceded and hugged the girl before watching her run off in the direction of their dorm, Shane's eyes on her the whole way.

**ooOOoo**

Shane watched her run off towards the dorms. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad. He had seen her say something to Jessie before running off. Her face, which he had been unable to pull his eyes away from the entire time, went from shock, to tears, to what seemed like a smile. That couldn't have been right though. He hadn't seen her smile in weeks.

He had sung for her. Every word that he had said had been for her and it had all been true. He had been writing that song for years and could never get it quite perfect. All it was waiting for was to be sung to the person that it was intended.

When he was finished he waved to the crowd and then ran off stage and after Mitchie. He had to get to her, to talk to her and see what she was thinking, what his chances of seeing her happy again were. He ran into the front doors of the dormitory and up to their floor. He stopped right in front of hers and was about to knock on it when he stopped himself.

Maybe she needed time to think. He had already bombarded her with just about every emotion he had ever felt for her and all but declared how much he loved her in front of most of the campus. But what if she was expecting him? What if she wanted him to come and talk to her and tell her how absolutely in love with her he was and gravel at her feet? Somehow he didn't think that was what was going to happen. Shane retreated back into his own room.

He wasn't sure where to go from here. He wished so badly that he could get inside her head but he didn't want to disturb her and Jessie hadn't come with her. Usually Mitchie needed time to think things through, whether it was to dispel her anger or to simply gain her bearings; he knew that she liked having time to think. That's what he would give her then. She could take as much or as little time as she wanted.

If fact, he would just let her come to him. It was an inspired idea, even better than getting on stage and singing to her. He looked at the time. It may be hours or days before she came and talked to him, if she did at all but Shane was determined to be ready for her when she came. There was no way that he was going to screw this up again.

**ooOOoo**

Mitchie headed toward her door. She was going to talk to him, tell him everything she felt, had been feeling and probably would feel for the remainder of her life. They were going to sit down and talk if it was the last thing she did. Her hand was on the door knob before she pulled it away like she had just touched a hot iron. No, she couldn't go see him. What if she told him how she felt and he told her that he had gotten over her and that the song wasn't for her. And even if that wasn't true (which she was pretty sure it wasn't even though she tried to fool herself into thinking it was), why should she forgive him? He had hurt her over and over again, breaking her heart into so many pieces she wasn't sure that she knew where they all were anymore.

'Stop being such a coward, Mitchie,' she thought to herself. And she was right. She had never shied away from anything except when it pertained to Shane. Here she was, cowering in her room because she was too scared to find out the direction her life could go in if she were to just give herself up to him. She took a deep breath and before she could talk herself out of it she opened the door and walked over to his room.

"Shane?" she called as she neared his room. She knocked on his door. "Shane?" As she knocked the door, which hadn't been closed all the way, opened slightly. It was dark inside and she wondered if he was asleep. She didn't want to wake him but if she didn't talk to him now, she wasn't sure she'd have the courage to again. She pushed on the door deciding to let herself in.

She was unprepared for what was inside. The room, which she originally had thought was dark, was actually bathed in candles. They were everywhere, on the dresser, the night stand, the desk. And for every candle there seemed to be a dozen roses. There were roses on the floor, on the window sill and the petals covered the bed. There, sitting on the desk was a simple card that said 'I'm sorry.' Tears formed in her eyes all over again. She turned to leave and there, standing behind her, was Shane. He wore nothing but jeans and a button down shirt that was unbuttoned. She could see every line of his well formed chest. He walked towards her slowly, almost silent in his bare feet. He stood right in front of her, not touching her but close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. She barely reached his shoulder. She had forgotten how tall he was.

"Hey, Mitchie," he said so softly she almost didn't hear it. She tried to say something back, anything back but she couldn't seem to form a single word. Instead she just threw herself into his arm and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her gently, stroking her hair. "Hey, don't cry," he soothed.

"Why," she managed to get out. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you," he told her. "I love you and I've been a real jerk about the whole thing. Seeing you like you've been the past couple of weeks was killing me and it hurt even more to know that it was my fault that you were like that. All I want is for you to be happy, even if that happiness doesn't include me."

"I… I can't. I'm so scared," she mumbled, her face still buried in his chest.

"Scared of what?" he prodded softly.

"Scare of being hurt again, of my heart breaking. I couldn't take it if you broke it again. I still haven't been able to put it all back together from the last time."

"Oh, Mitchie. I promise you that I will never hurt you again. Never. I can't stand seeing you unhappy, now or ever." He pulled her back a little, put his finger under her chin. "You are all I need in my life. Never forget that." He wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, leaned in very close and said, "Let me heal your heart."

Shane closed the gap between them pressing his lips, lightly at first, but then firmer against her own. It was a slow, seductive kiss. His lips were gently learning every crevice of her own, tasting them, testing them, learning how soft they were and how they moved. It wasn't like their last one which was clumsy and heated. No, this one had just as much heat and passion, maybe even more so, but it was slower and more purposeful. This time Shane was in charge of it every step of the way. She felt his tongue slowly slide into her mouth but it was uninvasive. She felt it very lightly caress her lips and her teeth and finally her tongue. She met him with her own, reveling in the feel of their tongues entwining. Her hands slid under his shirt as they kissed, pulling him close to her. In response she felt Shane's hands wrap around her and one entangled itself in her hair while the other was firmly wrapped around her waist. Mitchie's knees were going weak and she was pretty sure that Shane's arms were the only things that were keeping her on her feet. Too soon for her liking, Shane pulled away.

"Mitchie..." he moaned when the kiss had broken.

"Shhh," she whispered. "Just kiss me again." She leaned up to kiss him but he pulled away.

"No, wait. You still haven't said anything."

"About what?" she complained. She really wanted to get back to this whole kissing thing. He groaned in frustration. She wasn't the only one who wanted to get back to the kissing, her and her soft, taunting female form, but he wanted to be sure, to hear her say it, to see if he was just that God damn lucky.

"About everything," he said to her. "I love you and I want you to be happy. Tell me what will make you happy."

"You stupid boy. All this and you can't figure out that you're all I want in my life, all I've ever wanted since that first day that I saw you at Camp Rock. I love you and I want you. That's what will make me happy. Think you can manage that?"

"I think I can manage something," he said, smile on his face.

"Good," she answered, "Now, do you know what else will make me happy?"

"What?" he asked.

"You, kissing me again."

He complied, kissing her just intently as the first time. He couldn't believe that she was here, in his arms actually telling him that he was what she wanted. He never dreamed that he would be so incredibly lucky after all the stupid mistakes he had made when it came to her. When he felt her hands go towards his belt, he pulled away, refusing to make another mistake with her.

"Mitchie, I don't think-"

"Maybe we've both been thinking a little too much. Instead of just going with our feelings, just telling each other, we've been thinking and it's been causing us nothing but misery. Let's just not think." She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, leaving him bare-chested in front of her. His breathing came fast as he felt her fingers trace their way over every inch of his shoulders and arms and chest. He tried to hold still, to not do anything that would make her upset but his control was slipping.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice strained. He needed a definite answer from her. He refused to hurt her again. She chuckled softly.

"More than anything," she answered him. He felt his control snap. He kissed her hard like that first time she had kissed him on campus, when _she_ had lost on control. He lifted her off the floor and into his arms without ever pulling his mouth away from hers and carried her off to bed.

**ooOOoo**

The next morning there was something very warm and soft lying next to Shane. He opened his eyes and they fell upon Mitchie's sleeping form. Her eyes were closed and her breathing even. He smiled at how beautiful she was, even without her clothes on. Especially without her clothes on. He was scared that when he woke up she wouldn't be there and that he would discover that it was all some cruel dream, yet here she was, as real as the morning was bright. He took his hand and ran it lightly up and down her spine. She mumbled something and then opened her eyes. She smiled when saw him. He leaned closer and kissed her.

"Morning, gorgeous," he said inaudibly, not wanting to disturb the quiet that was the morning.

"Mmmm, morning," she responded, her voice groggy.

"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. Everything last night was just wonderful. Beyond wonderful. It was… perfect."

"Yeah, I'd say perfect just about sums it up," he answered, laughing. She smiled at him, rolled over and stretched. Then, as if suddenly realizing that she was naked, she pulled the covers up over her. Shane laughed loudly. "It's not like I haven't seen it before," he commented. Her face suddenly filled with sadness and shadows and he knew that he had said something wrong. "What? What is it, sweetheart?"

"How often have you seen it before?" she asked quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, unless there was a time that you didn't tell me about, last night was the first time I've seen you."

"No," she told him, "not me. That girl, the blond."

"Don't think about her; she was a stupid mistake. I never should have kissed her."

"Was that really all you did? Kiss her a bunch?"

Shane looked at her, confused. What was she talking about? He had kissed her the one time that she had seen. What did she mean a bunch?

"I don't know what you're talking about. You saw the only time I ever kissed her."

"I saw her go into your room, just the two of you one time," she confessed to him. Shane winced. He was only beginning to realize just how much he had hurt her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could physically get to her. He pressed his forehead against her own and looked into her rich brown eyes.

"Listen to me, Mitchie. Nothing ever happened with her. Not a single thing. I'm sorry that you saw that and I can't imagine what you were thinking. We just watched a movie. You are the only girl I've ever been with, the only one I've ever wanted to be with and I don't want you to ever think that I've shared this with anyone but you."

She smiled and then kissed him, quickly but with all her love.

"Ok," she said simply. They laid there for awhile, just looking at each other. Shane stroked her hair, never able to take his eyes off her.

"Marry me," he suddenly blurted out. He couldn't believe he had just said that and Mitchie was just as shocked.

"That's crazy, you can't be serious," she said to him. Yet he realized that despite its abruptness, he knew he meant it. He knew that he wanted to spend his life with this one wonderful girl.

"Why not?"

"Because we're only eighteen, we're not even through our first year of college, or our first semester for that matter. How are we ever supposed to keep our grades up planning a wedding?"

"Mitchie," he stopped her, "there are a million reasons not to get married. But I can think of one big reason that we should. I love you. Marry me," he said again. She just smiled, kissed him and answered,

"Ok."

--Fin

All done! Ok, so it got especially mushy there at the end (I'm kinda ashamed of myself at the fluff) but with all the non-mushy going on in the rest of it I feel that it balances out well. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
